The Chronicles of Pyro
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles starring John Allerdyce, aka Pyro. Warning: Some of these may have questionable language.


THE CHRONICLES OF PYRO  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a nameless OFC. Pyro and the X-Men belong to Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, and 20th Century Fox.  
  
COMPROMISING POSITIONS  
  
"Ow! That hurts. Could you get off my back?" Bobby yelled. John shook his head.

"There's no way I'm moving, man."

"Will you two quit being such babies?" Rogue scolded, rolling her eyes. "I swear."

"Hey, how come he gets to be on top?" Bobby complained.

"Because that's where it landed, buddy," John chuckled.

"Fine...Rogue, where do I move next?"

Sighing, Rogue picked up the card and spun the arrow. "Bobby, left hand...blue."

Bobby groaned when he saw where the blue spot was. Right then, he promised himself that he would never play Twister with John and Rogue again.  
  
CRUSH

She never notices me. Never sees me sitting in front of her, never pays attention to the fireballs I light. She doesn't see the looks I sneak her way or how I try to catch her eyes. No, the only person she has eyes for is Bobby.

Hell, I'll never let on that I've got a thing for her. I'll hang out as the third wheel, pretending that I don't care. I'll toss out my snarky comments and play the bad boy. She'll never know the difference, and I'll keep it that way until maybe, someday, she'll finally see me.  
  
WRITER

Lost in his own world, John never heard the door open or the voices that followed it. He was too busy trying to get his characters out of a dangerous situation.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Nothing." Desperately, he tried to hide his story. His reaction was too late. Bobby yanked the notebook out of his hands, and he and Rogue started to read.

After a while, Bobby looked up, stunned. "This is really good, man. Why didn't you tell me you could write like this?"

John just shrugged. "You never asked."  
  
TRUST

I glare at the picture, almost wishing I could set it on fire. A perfect family, all smiles and full of trust. Yeah, right. Nobody can truly trust their family. In fact, you can't trust anybody; that's what I always tell Bobby. They'll turn on you faster than a raging blaze.

Hell, that's what my family did to me. Hurt them before they hurt you. He doesn't believe me, though. He's too much of an idealist for that.

Come on, Bobby, a perfect family? Would you still be able to trust them if they knew what you were?  
  
BLUE

"Mystique, can I ask you a personal question?"

"It depends on what it is."

"Have you always been blue?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't know. I've never met anybody who was blue before."

"Have you always been able to control fire?"

"Only since I was fourteen."

"Then you have your answer."

"So, you weren't always blue?"

"No."

"Does it bother you sometimes? You know, being different?"

"Pyro?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have to ask so many stupid questions?"

"Sorry."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, sometimes it does bother me. Then sometimes I think being blue is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is."  
  
MOMENTS LIKE THIS

Opening her eyes, she rolled over and studied the man lying next to her. He was still asleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Carefully, she reached out and touched his soft brown hair.

She loved moments like this. Moments when it was just the two of them, and he would let her see the love in his bluish hazel eyes. To the rest of the world, he was as wild and untamable as the element he controlled. However, in the dark of night, he would lower his guard, and only she would know the real John Allerdyce.  
  
THE PAST WILL ALWAYS COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU

They weren't supposed to find me. Hell, I didn't want them to find me. I had made a new life, started over. Things were going well, you know? I had found someone who loved me and didn't care that I could throw fire. Someone who trusted me.

Then just when I think everything will be all right, they show up. I guess what they say is true; the past always comes back to haunt you. I'm not giving up this new life, though. I make my own choices, and no one's going to tell me who I'm supposed to be.


End file.
